Memoryless
by Lucy.Ayanami.Langley.Tasuka
Summary: Recuerdos y promesas perdidas... olvidadas... Realmente, ¿Serias capaz de sacrificar todo para ayudar a la persona que por voluntad propia decidió olvidarte?


Memoryless

Lucy Ayanami Langley Tasuka

**********NoTaS d'la CrEaDoRa**************************************************************

Este fic dedicado al anime de Pandora Hearts no es continuación de la serie, es un capitulo alterno con toques yaoiyescos espero os guste

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, esto es solo un Fanfic, una idea proporcionada y patrocinada por mi loca mente.

**Caution:** Este Fanfic tiene temática 100% yaoi, ósea amor entre chavos, ósea 2 chicos guapos tocándose el uno al otro *¬* si no te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor ni entres y ni critiques todo esto es arte aunque les cueste creerlo, recomiendo este escrito para mayores de 18 años ya que habrá escenas subidas de tono, bueno tal vez solo una pero de todas formas quedan advertidos por igual

_La noche más larga de tu vida...._

_¡Que alguien me diga la verdad!... ¿Eres feliz? La promesa de "Eternidad" no es tan dulce como…_

_Solo mírame con tu último aliento y deja que mi_

_ultimo pecado me condene a tu…_

_¿Crees en la eternidad de los sueños?_

El cuarto era frió y oscuro, solo la luz de la luna llena se colaba por los grandes ventanales, haciendo que las indiferentes sombras se ocultaran en los secretos rincones del lugar, y en alguno de estos escondrijos, entre amontonadas negruras, se podía percibir la ligera silueta inmóvil de un hombre, el cual, sus oscuras ropas lo camuflajean como un camaleón entre los cobardes espectros nocturnos, quieto, parecía un centinela, aguardando, resguardando un gran tesoro, el cual, se encontraba recostado sobre una gran cama de blancas sabanas, que como magia, estas se teñían de un azul cristal, efecto causado por los rayos lunares. Aquel tesoro, dormía apaciblemente…

El alto celador friccionaba sus nerviosas manos, una con la otra, impaciente, sus dorados ojos se perdían en la inquietud del momento…

De pronto, el rubio tesoro y de tez blanquecina se movió un poco, para los ansiosos dorados ojos, su pérdida mirada cambio a una más triste, ya que en el pecho del joven durmiente, se podían percibir los vendajes que trataban de ocultar las heridas causadas por una batalla anterior con una extraña chain, las manos, aun temblorosas y nerviosas del guardián de cabellos oscuros se empuñaron con rabia, en su mirada ensombrecida solo se percibieron algunas lagrimas que no pudieron contenerse más… sus piernas temblaban, ¿enojo?, ¿desesperación?... tantos sentimientos y emociones conjuntas, tan pesadas como grandes piedras, hicieron que cayera sobre sus debilitadas rodillas, cansancio tal vez de esperar por quinta noche consecutiva ¡algún despertar!, ¡alguna palabra!, ¡algo!, que dijera o hiciera el chico rubio durmiente, pero toda esperanza se consumía como la luz de una vela en cada noche, al no despertar o mostrar algún signo de mejoría, toda aquella deprimente espera hacia que cada vez más el alma del fiel sirviente se hundiera en un profundo dolor, el silencio inmutable reinaba en aquella habitación, solo el sonar del campanear del reloj a cada hora irrumpía la aterradora calma del lugar, la única señal de conciencia para el joven de oscuros cabellos, para así percatarse de la existencia del tiempo y concebir el conteo regresivo para poner fin al último grano de esperanza en su ya lastimado corazón.

¿Por qué una vez más el destino jugaba cruelmente con él?, ¿Por fin este mostraría su verdadera identidad y le arrebataría para siempre a la persona que el mas amaba y juro proteger a costa de su propia vida y sentimientos?... ¡¿Amor?!, se repetía aquella interrogante dentro de él, ¿Por qué jamás se lo dijo?, ¿Por qué esa cobardía de que tal vez con tan solo rozarle, dañaría a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo?; dentro de él se reprochaba su propia cobardía, sus propios sentimientos que ahogo bajo la máscara del fiel y abnegado sirviente, el que jamás diría o haría algo que molestase a su querido amo, no importaba nada, ni el mismo, aunque tuviera que auto aniquilar su propio corazón … De pronto sus dorados ojos ya no pudieron contener mas las lagrimas y tomando delicadamente la suave y fría mano del durmiente amo, cayó en un profundo sueño…

Una lluvia de plumas negras comenzó a caer, ya no se encontraba en la habitación donde dormía su joven amo, y entre estas, unos ojos rojos como rubíes brillaron –_¡Si que eres deprimente!- _se escucho una estruendosa voz que se perdía entre la negra lluvia, el joven no se sorprendió al escucharla ya que le era suficientemente conocida, su semblante se volvió de molestia, prefirió no contestar a las fastidiosas y burlonas palabras de la grave voz… -_¡Puedes ignorarme las veces que quieras, pero sabes que soy la verdad de tu auto sacrificado corazón!_- el joven lo miro de reojo, haciendo ver un poco de interés en los comentarios de la fastidiosa voz, acto seguido, esta soltó otra estridente carcajada al ver el interés del joven hacia sus palabras -_¡Siempre le juras, no solo a él, ¡AL MUNDO ENTERO!, que lo protegerás no importándote nada, __ni siquiera__ tu mismo… pero tus alas son tan débiles… por tu culpa ahora el está sufriendo, hundido en un sueño eterno, el cual, tu jamás tendrás el valor para sumergirte en él para rescatarlo!_-, -¡¿QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR?!- gritó el joven a la conocida voz, -_¡JAJAJAJA… si tan solo extendieras nuestras alas para al…-_ la grave voz se hacía cada vez más lejana, el joven pudo sentir una tranquila calidez que lo rozaba y lo salvaba de ese oscuro pasaje de su mente, y tal vez también de su corazón… sus parpados se abrieron lentamente y sus dorados ojos se sorprendidos al ver que aquella cálida caricia era propinada por la suave y ya tibia mano de su joven amo, el cual, después de varios días, había recobrado la conciencia…

-Por fin despertaste- menciono débilmente el joven amo, al mismo tiempo que dibujaba en su cansado rostro una tan conocida, tranquila y hermosa sonrisa, -Parece que estabas teniendo un mal sueño- comento con cansada tranquilidad el joven recién resucitado, el sirviente de dorados ojos lo observo con tierna alegría -¡Que alegría!, ¡Por fin despertaste Oz!- comento cariñosamente el alto joven al mismo tiempo que acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza del chico rubio, este sonrió débilmente una vez más, -Me siento algo adolorido- el chico tomo por la muñeca la gran mano del joven que lo acariciaba, interrumpiéndola, -Me podrías decir …¿Quién soy yo?- una pregunta llena de dulce confusión escapo de los aun pálidos labios del joven que, con sus grandes y puros ojos verdes observo al ya desconocido joven, este no supo que contestar, no consiguió asimilar aquella situación al instante, mas sin en cambio su avispada mente lo hundieron en la realidad en cada segundo transcurrido, una realidad peor que en la de sus sueños, acto seguido, tomo por los hombros al pequeño confundido y lo agito un poco por estos -¡¿Estas bromeando verdad Oz?!... no me digas que… que... no me recuerdas… no lo digas… por favor…- su voz perdía fuerza con cada frase entrecortada, al mismo tiempo que bajaba lentamente su cabeza hasta que esta descanso en el pecho del joven amo, cerrando sus cansados parpados… podía respirar el conocido y fragante aroma de aquel vendado pecho...

El chico rubio se quejo un poco de aquellas repentinas sacudidas, pero parecía que al extraño no le importaba, no entendía tal desesperación, pero al sentir aquella cálida respiración sobre su aun resentido pecho, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, al mismo tiempo que sentía un extraño y raro dolor dentro de su pecho, el cual, no era causado por las extrañas heridas en este, era algo más profundo, e inconscientemente, sus brazos comenzaron lentamente a rodear al desconocido joven, sintiendo dentro de él, una extraña y nostálgica necesidad por protegerle, sin embargo, aquel abrazo no pudo completarse al escuchar el repentino rechinar de la gran puerta de la habitación abrirse, por esta, entraron una joven de largo cabello al igual que su vestido y junto a ella, un extraño pero a la vez curioso joven, que sobre su hombro se encontraba sentada una extraña muñeca que a veces complementaba los diálogos del mismo, -¡Oz Sama. Por fin ha despertado!- irrumpió alegremente la joven el frió y lastimoso silencio, el extraño joven poso su rojiza mirada en el joven de oscuros cabellos y antes de que pudiese adentrarse mas en aquella habitación, la joven fue detenida por el hombro por la mano de su acompañante, el cual, movió la cabeza en forma negativa –Pero Break oniisan- replico con voz tenue la joven, pero al observar aquellos ojos, entendió por completo la situación y haciendo una leve reverencia se marcho de la habitación junto a su misterioso acompañante…

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?- rompió de nuevo el silencio el chico rubio, el otro joven se incorporo lentamente y con semblante molesto le menciono a Oz que ellos eran amigos, aunque el pequeño de esmeraldas ojos, pudo percibir cierta molestia en el semblante del alto joven al referirse a las anteriores personas como "Amigos"… -Entonces… tú también eres un amigo ¿Verdad?- una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico, la cual, al verla el joven, se sonrojo, e instantáneamente su mirada se ensombreció y golpeando con uno de sus puños una de las paredes cercanas, tomo su sombrero que diestramente coloco sobre su cabeza, tratando tal vez de ocultar la verdad de su alma dentro de sus dorados ojos, marchándose automáticamente de la habitación… el chico, no pudo asimilar instantáneamente lo sucedido, auto creyendo que aquella molestia era causada por algo que él había dicho o hecho... este trato de levantarse de la gran cama, al tratar de quedar en pie, sus piernas temblaban incontenibles, haciendo ver que estas no soportarían todo el peso de su lastimado cuerpo, y sin que pudiese prevenirse, el chico cayó al suelo, el ruido ocasionado por el golpe, hizo que alguien súbitamente entrara a la habitación a ayudarle, el pequeño de ojos esmeraldas alzo la mirada para saber quien fue la persona que lo había socorrido, al verlo, una vez más, su callado y auto disimulado dolor de cabeza le apremio, una vez más alguien que él no podía recordar estaba junto a él, ayudándolo, procurándolo... esta vez se trataba de un joven alto, de cortos cabellos castaños, su rostro lo adornaban unos lentes, vestido con un extraña túnica negra con adornos blancos, -No debería de esforzarse tanto Oz sama, solo debe tratar de descansar para...-, -¡NO PUEDO, TENGO QUE DECIRLE, DECIRLE...!-gritaba al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba desesperadamente el chico caído, tratando de soltarse del los socorredores brazos del recién arribado extraño, -¿Tienes que decirle que?- una seria voz interrumpió los desesperados gritos del pequeño, este alzo su mirada una vez más, el misterioso joven de la muñeca aparecía frente a él una vez más, -Ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre...-

Las frías palabras de aquel extraño joven resonaron en los oídos del desconcertado chico, como si un afilado cuchillo le hiriera el alma, -¡No seas un chico mal agradecido y haz lo que te dice Liam San, es por tu bien Oz Kun!- sugirió con una juguetona sonrisa el curioso joven, -¿Oz?, ¿Ese... es... mi nombre?- pregunto nervioso el crio de esmeralda mirada, la cual evidenciaba toda la confusión del mismo, -si ese es tu nombre, Oz Bezarius... y el penoso hombre que estaba junto a ti cuando despertaste, es Gilbert Nightray... aunque lo puedes llamar ¡Hombre de poca fuerza de voluntad!, ¡penoso!, ¡Inútil sirv...- , -¡BREAK!- una fuerte y a la vez irritada voz, interrumpió al joven de la muñeca, que sonreía traviesamente al tiempo que daba tantas referencia del extraño y desconocido Gilbert, -¡Oh! Pero si mira quien regreso!- menciono Break al mismo tiempo que hacia un falso puchero, -Si el inútil en persona- acompaño la pequeña y curiosa muñeca a su dueño, -¡NADIE LES PIDIÓ SU OPINIÓN SOBRE MI!- grito molesto un chibi Gilbert, -Uy ya se enojo, mejor me voy- menciono burlonamente una vez más un chibi Break al mismo tiempo que daba saltos juguetones alejándose poco a poco de ahí, -Gil...- susurro Oz, aunque dentro de él trataba de explicarse el porqué, cada vez que escuchaba aquel nombre su pecho dolía, el joven de oscura cabellera, alcanzo a escuchar aquel dulce murmullo e incorporándose, cambio su molesto semblante a uno más serio, -Mi nombre es Gilbert Nightray, así que le pido que se dirija a mí como es debido-, Liam se quedo estupefacto ante tal actitud del joven Nightray hacia Oz y sin más, el joven paso de largo del aun herido chico, marchándose del lugar, Oz no dijo nada, obedeció calladamente a las indicaciones que le hiciera Liam, sin embargo, su mente trataba de conectarse a su corazón, tal vez si lo lograba podría recordar a aquel joven y solucionar aquella desconocida molestia que el chico sin recuerdos le causaba al extraño Gilbert... mas sin en cambio Liam quiso recitarle a Oz, algunas palabras consoladoras, pero no pudo encontrar ningunas que fueran las correctas y haciendo una leve reverencia se marcho de la habitación, dejando al confundido chico hundirse cada vez más en la soledad de esta.

Algunos días pasaron, el joven Duque de la casa Nightray pasaba de vez en cuando a visitar a la señorita Rainsworth a la hora del té, ella pudo observar que la indiferencia de este hacían que su relación entre Oz y él mismo se deteriorara hasta el punto de casi desaparecer, -Por cierto Gilbert, Oz sama ya recobro sus fuerzas y ya puede andar el solo por los jardines de la mansión, al parecer sus heridas ya están casi curadas- el joven Duque no respondió ante la alentadora noticia, parecía que todo lo referente al chico Bezarius pasaba desapercibido... -Es de mala educación no contestarle a una señorita, Gilbert Kun- menciono un travieso y apenas arribado Break en tono burlón para así captar la atención del serio Duque, este, a su vez, lo miro irritado, -No me mires así, todavía que nos preocupamos de tu joven amo no nos lo...-, -¡EL NO ES MI AMO!- estallo molesto el joven Duque, -¡Pero Gilbert Kun!, ¡¿Que está diciendo?!- pregunto sorprendida pero a la vez guardando la calma la joven Saron, el joven a su vez tomo un poco de aire para tratar de calmarse de la irritación que le causaba la presencia de Break, -El... El no es mi amo, mi amo... jamas... ¡Jamas me olvidaría!- respondió triste y a la vez desilusionado el joven, el cual, perdió su dorada mirada en el paisaje que rodeaba al gran balcón...

-¡Ah~ Ah!, otra vez vuelves a tu penosa personalidad- respondió algo aburrido Break, -Y dinos, ¿Porque llegaste a tal conclusión?- pregunto calladamente la joven Rainsworth, las manos empuñadas del joven temblaban -¿Recuerdas la plática que tuvimos cuando regrese a la mansión con Oz en brazos?-…

******************Flash Back*********************

La gran puerta de la habitación se cerró, por fuera de esta, un alto joven de cabellera oscura no podía separar su mano de la perilla, permanecía de pie, inmóvil, con la mirada perdida, vigilando a la nada....

-Ya se recuperara, la fuerza de voluntad de Oz Kun es más poderosa de lo que tú conoces- menciono con aires de tranquilidad un hombre de rojiza mirada, -Pero... esta vez...- tartamudeaba el joven de oscura cabellera, al mismo tiempo que su temblorosa mano trataba de ocultar su mirar, -Creo que es mejor decirte las cosas ahora y no después- menciono con cordura el joven, el cual, se recargo de la pared junto al joven tembloroso al mismo tiempo que sacaba una cajita roja que hizo sonar, como si de una sonaja se tratase, y de esta saco un dulce, el cual metió rápidamente a su boca, -La chain con la que pelearon, se le conoce como "Otome", y esta se alimenta de recuerdos, si Oz llega a despertar, lo más probable es que no recuerde quien es y mucho menos recordara quien eres tu...- el joven de dorados ojos, poso su inverosímil mirada sobre Break, que a su vez, devoraba rápidamente un dulce tras otro, al ver aquella actitud tan normal y común de este, el joven dio un pequeño suspiro y forzando un poco una sonrisa, trato de mencionar con azogadas palabras que si eso sucedía, no era más importante que... -Ver a mi amo sano y salvo, mostrándome una vez más aquella sonrisa...¿No es así?- interrumpió Break, robando las acostumbradas palabras del joven sirviente, este a su vez, le irrito el hecho de ser tan obvio en sus acciones y palabras para aquel goloso joven que no paraba de devorar un dulce tras otro, -El caso aquí no es tanto que pierda o no la memoria, lo que hace especial o diferente esta Chain de las otras, es que puede leer los más oscuros y enterrados sentimientos y deseos de sus presas, dándoles a elegir si quieren olvidar o seguir ahogando y callando aquella crudeza en su ser...-, -¿Que es lo que estas tratando de insinuarme Break?- menciono con tono molesto y serio el joven, a su vez el otro joven soltó la caja ya vacía, la cual cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el goloso joven acorralaba al impaciente sirviente, la mano derecha de Break se poso en el mentón del joven, alzando el rostro de este, a su vez poso su rostro cerca del pálido cuello del joven, aspirando el aroma de este, una gran sonrisa con signos de locura se dibujo en el rostro de Break, su otra mano comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los primeros botones de la camisa blanca que vestía el sirviente, y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a dibujar invisibles garabatos sobre este, el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante aquel ya común acoso por parte de Break, sus dorados ojos lo vigilaban con silenciosa molestia, al mismo tiempo que mordía su propio labio inferior, -Lo que quiero decir, es que si Oz Kun despierta y no te reconoce... es porque él… lo eligió-...

Un golpe seco se escucho en el desolado pasillo, los papeles se invertían, las manos temblorosas apretaban el cuello de la camisa del goloso joven, alzándolo unos pocos centímetros del suelo, este no se inmuto, su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, a la vez, los dorados ojos lo observaban con rabia y pizcas de confusión -¡No te burles de mi!... ¡EL JAMÁS ME OLVIDARÍA!- la sonrisa en el rostro de Break seguía sin desaparecer, tranquilamente tomando las manos de es este, se soltó de estas -No te exaltes tanto aun, si sus recuerdos fueron tragados por la chain, tal vez... tú seas la llave para que recupere sus memorias... la pregunta aquí es, ¿Arriesgarías todo lo que te queda, para recuperar los recuerdos de alguien que por propia voluntad decidió olvidarte?- una aun más sombría sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Break al ver al joven aun mas confundido y como a cada palabra asimilada se hundía mas y mas, y sin decir más desapareció de aquel corredor, dejando al joven solo...

*********** Fin del Flash Back************

-…Entonces has estado evitando ver a Oz Kun ¿Por aquella platica?- menciono con una sonrisa traviesa Break –¡Si que es un idiota, idiota, idiota!- acompaño a su dueño la pequeña muñeca Emily, mas sin en cambio Gilbert solo se molesto pero no respondió como ya acostumbraba a aquellos insultos de Break, y tomando su sombrero se dispuso a marcharse, -Gilbert, no te olvides de la fiesta de hoy en la noche, no creo que la casa Nightray le agrade saber sobre su ausencia y ocasione un disgusto entre nuestras casas- menciono con una tenebrosa y a la vez tierna sonrisa la joven que seguía tomando su té tranquilamente, Gilbert al sentir aquella conocida aura tenebrosa de la Joven Sharon solo hizo que automáticamente asintiera con la cabeza, y sin decir una palabra más, se marcho de aquel lugar. Por una de los grandes ventanales, una esmeralda y a la vez triste mirada, observaba en silencio inmóvil como el carruaje propiedad de los Nightray se marchaba y desaparecía en la lejanía…

-¿En qué piensas?... Oz Kun!- pregunto melodiosamente un joven alto de rojo mirar al mismo tiempo que se balanceaba en un pie, el chico rubio no contesto, solo se quedo callado con su aura de melancolía, -No es momento de estar tristes Oz sama, si realmente quieres alcanzar algo, con mirar no lo obtendrás…- sonrió dulcemente Sharon –por eso…- al decir esto, detrás de la joven aparecieron algunas mucamas que tomaron por ambos brazos al chico melancólico y lo llevaron a una habitación –Ojou sama… ¿Qué nueva perversión está planeando hacer… no cree que es demasiado mayor para Oz k…- mencionaba con una maliciosa sonrisa el joven Break, la cual se vio borrada por varios golpes propinados con un gran abanico de papel que poseía la joven Sharon, -Ejem… es un secreto, así que más te vale no espiar Break- y sin piedad se dirigió a la habitación donde el chico rubio había sido secuestrado, dejando tirado en el suelo desangrándose por el golpe a Break.

Llegada la noche, el joven Duque de la casa Nightray arribo a la mansión privada de los Rainsworth, fue dirigido hacia uno de los salones privados de la mansión por unas jóvenes sirvientas, que trataban de disimular su nerviosismo y a la vez excitación al acompañar a tan buen mozo.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando pasar a un alto joven de dorados ojos, su oscuro y largo, entonaba con el negro de su traje, recogido por una fina cintilla de seda blanca, vestía un largo abrigo de gala, el cual, se entreabría de los botones superiores, dejando ver unos finos y bien arreglados holanes blancos de la camisa, en su mano derecha enguantada, sostenía un fino y largo bastón finamente tallado, su primera impresión al entrar en el lugar fue de molestia, la cual trato de fingir al ver aquel pequeño espectáculo montado por los pocos y no muy agradables invitados… Break devoraba unos finos pasteles de fresa y chocolate uno tras otro con sus ya acostumbrados modales, en una de las mesas, donde se encontraban los aperitivos se encontraba la "estúpida coneja" devorando sin modal alguno varias piernas de pollo frito, retacándose la boca con cada gran mordida y anteponiendo una mirada asesina a cualquiera que se acercara a tomar una, el amo Oscar coqueteaba con algunas jóvenes mucamas y la señorita Sharon tomaba tranquilamente el té como si fuera el lugar más tranquilo y silencioso del mundo -¡Oh!, ¡Por fin has llegado Gilbert!- dio la Bienvenida la Joven al recién llegado, Gilbert disimulo mas su molestia y amablemente saludo a la joven, sus dorados ojos se movían, tratando de encontrar a alguien –Oz sama no nos acompañara, ya que dijo que no se sentía bien, así que se encuentra en su habitación durmiendo-, el joven Duque no dijo nada, pero Sharon pudo percibir que la mirada de Gil cambiaba al escuchar el nombre del que el mismo hizo llamar "Ex- amo" , -Bueno, bueno, hoy es un día de fiesta en la ciudad, así que Gilbert le voy a presentar a alguien muy especial- menciono la joven con emoción sacando al joven Duque de sus pensamientos, -Por favor, háganla pasar- ordeno tranquilamente la joven Rainsworth, inmediatamente las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron y de estas se dejo admirar una joven que vestía un hermoso vestido, la falda larga estaba llena de holanes negros bordados con hilos dorados y encajes rojos, su pecho vestía un hermoso corsé bastante elaborado, con varias cintillas rojas, con una flor a la altura de su cintura y un hermoso y gran moño rojo de terciopelo detrás, un fino escote aunque no muy pronunciado dejaba ver el desnudo de sus hombros, cada paso que daba la joven, se podía percibir mas a la invitada especial, sus largos guantes que comenzaban en los codos, terminando en sus manos con largos y caídos holanes que hacían conjunto con su vestido, y sobre su rubio y corto cabello un pequeño y hermoso sombrero de copa negro, adornado con un hermoso listón aterciopelado y algunas rosas, su mano derecha sostenía un abanico que hacia juego con el hermoso atuendo, abriéndolo, tratando de ocultar su apenado rostro, -¡Oz!- menciono petrificado el joven Duque al ver a la invitada, -¡Oz… Co-co-como… que…!- un abanico golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del joven Duque –No seas grosero con Laciel, Gilbert- dijo un poco más seria y a la vez con una tenebrosa sonrisa la joven Sharon, -Se nota que en la casa Nightray no te enseñaron modales Gilbert Kun, no es de buena educación levantar la voz enfrente de una hermosa señorita- sermoneo Break al mismo tiempo que besaba la mano de la recién allegada , -Break… maldito… como te a atreves a vestir a mi amo…-, -¿Amo dijiste?... según tu dijiste que ya no tenias amo… además que maleducado de tu parte confundir a esta bella dama con un hombre!- menciono en tono exagerado Break, -Eso es cierto Gilbert, como heredero de una de las grandes casas debes mostrar educación con cualquier invitada, mas si es tan hermosa- menciono de forma un poco pervertida el Sr. Oscar al mismo tiempo que sacaba una rosa roja y se la entregaba a la recién arribada joven, Gilbert lo miro con un poco de malicia "¡Hasta usted!" pensó un poco desesperado ante tal situación el joven Duque...

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar un vals -¡Oh ya ha comenzado el baile- menciono emocionada la joven Sharon, -¡así que Gilbert no seas tímido he invítala a bailar- mencionaron en coro Sharon y Break al mismo tiempo que aventaron al frente a Gilbert que seguía estupefacto ante la situación, ya en medio del salón, Gilbert se quedo de pie frente a la joven (?), trataba que su mirada no recayera sobre esta , -Perdone mi señor por causarle tantas molestias- menciono con una voz aguda y sobreactuada la joven (?), -No, no. la culpa es...- y antes de terminar su frase no pudo evitar hacer una instintiva reverencia, pero al ver que se trataba de "Laciel" decidió parar, la joven (?) hizo un pequeño puchero que trataba de ocultar detrás de su abanico, -Tal vez no soy de su agrado, mi señor- al decir esto el rostro de Laciel se torno con una dulce inocencia, lo cual, al percatarse el joven Duque, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y dentro de sí mismo sentía un latir muy fuerte que provenía de su corazón, y para sorpresa de la joven (?), el Duque de oscura cabellera hizo una reverencia ante esta, invitándola a que bailaran esa hermosa pieza de vals juntos, lo cual Laciel no negó hacer.

Pasadas algunas horas, Gilbert no se separaba de Laciel, esta mas sin en cambio le murmuro unas palabras al oído a su acompañante, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, y dejando ambos el salón, Gilbert decidió acompañar a Laciel a su habitación.

Ya en esta, la joven (?) se dejo caer sobre el suelo vestido con una suave alfombra, Gilbert no dijo nada, solo lo observo, sorprendido al ver unas lagrimas escapar de los esmeraldas ojos, el joven Duque bajo algo preocupado a socorrer a Laciel -¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Se siente mal?, ¿Esta herida?-, Laciel alzo su esmeralda mirada y entre sollozos se quejo de que ya no soportaba el corsé, el joven Duque no pudo evitar dar una carcajada, -No se burle de mi por favor, realmente esta bastante apretado y me costa el aire, - ¡No me puedo explicar cómo las mujeres pueden soportar esto todos los días!- seguía quejándose entre sollozos la joven (?), acompañada de la incesante risa de su acompañante, la cual paro al sentir que las mangas de su camisa eran jaladas por la joven (?) -Gracias, por acompañarme toda la noche, sé que me odias y a pesar de eso cumpliste todos mis caprichos, gracias- el joven duque se levanto, desatándose de las pequeñas manos que lo tomaban, dirigiéndose silenciosamente a la puerta de la habitación, al tocar la perilla, unos delgados brazos lo rodearon por detrás -No me odies, aunque estoy hundido en un abismo, mi alma y mi corazón me dicen que eres lo único que no puedo dejar ir, ayúdame a recordar, por favor, quiero recuperarte no me importa el método, solo quiero recuperarte... cuando te marchaste sentí que el mundo que olvide no me dolía tanto como tu frio mirar, quiero que tu dorada mirada me roce de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando desperté de esa larga y desconocida pesadilla, no sé si antes de despertar éramos amigos o los más grandes enemigos… lo único que se... es que... te necesito…- los delgados brazos fueron cayendo, demostrando derrota ante el silencio, Laciel bajo su rostro, no quería que el Duque que fríamente le daba la espalda, observara sus ojos inundados de desconcertantes sentimientos inexplicables, una enguantada mano alzo levemente su rostro, los esmeraldas ojos chocaron con unos fríos y a la vez hermosos dorados ojos, que lo observaban con algo de crueldad, -¿Estás seguro que quieres recordarme?, ¿No importando si lo único que sientes por mi es odio y rencor?- la respuesta del joven Duque se escucho como un gélido murmullo en los oídos del joven rubio, el cual solo sonrió, -Tal vez mi mente es débil, pero sé que lo que hay en mi corazón jamás me mentiría y mucho menos olvidaría, si mis recuerdos eran dolorosos y tormentosos, el TÚ que conozco ahora, se que jamás los causaría, y si fuese así, desconocería a aquella persona y me quedaría con el actual tú, el único ángel guardián que estuvo a mi lado y que cuando desperté tomaba dulcemente mi mano, peleando entre pesadillas para que yo no callera en ese abismo, tu calidez fue la única que pude sentir en aquella profunda oscuridad que aun me abraza-, -¿Por qué estas tan seguro que yo soy el bueno aquí, que te hace pensar que yo no quiero asesinarte, destruirte..?- los reproches del joven, fueron callados por uno suaves labios rozando con los suyos, -Yo solo puedo confiar en mis instintos- menciono calmado el joven rubio, el joven Duque se quedo en silencio, sorprendido ante la actitud del chico, -Puedes destruir a Oz, matarlo, odiarlo, pero… Yo soy Laciel, y si tengo que enterrar mis ganas de revivir a mi antiguo yo, ¡LO HARE!- replico mas fuerte el chico , el cual tomo por el saco a Gilbert, este pudo sentir como las manos de "la actual Laciel", temblaban… las grandes manos del Duque tomaron a las temblorosas, apretándolas con fuerza, haciendo que el temeroso o tal vez excitado chico se quejara, -¡¿Por qué… porque… PORQUE HACES TODO ESTO POR UN DESCONOCIDO QUE HA VIVIDO POR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS SOLO PARA ASESINARTE?!- la mirada del joven Duque estaba ensombrecida, sus brazos cayeron lentamente, para sorpresa de este, estas fueron tomadas por las pequeñas, las cuales pusieron una daga en las manos del joven, alzándolas hasta que la punta de la daga rozaba con el cuello del chico, -Si ese es tu deseo, yo no te detendré, cumple con lo que viniste ha hacer, se que nada disculpara lo que hice (acaricio el desconcertado rostro con una mano) pero tenlo por seguro que yo no te detendré- una tierna sonrisa al igual que los esmeraldas ojos se mostraron en el rostro del chico, el joven Duque se abalanzó sobre el pequeño al ver esa conocida expresión, el chico abrió mas sus esmeraldas ojos, al sentir los cálidos labios del joven sobre los suyos, lentamente sintió como algo cálido y a la vez húmedo entro en su boca, y jugaba con su lengua dentro de esta, era un sabor extraño y mas enteramente desconocido que su propio pasado, no sentía miedo, era una extraña pero a la vez melancólica sensación, que indescriptiblemente, unas lagrimas escaparon de los esmeraldas ojos, el joven Duque al percibir aquel cálido llorar se separo del chico, -Realmente… ¿Tanto deseas cumplir mis caprichos?...- menciono el joven de dorada lasciva mirada al igual que el tono de su voz, al mismo tiempo que con su enguantada mano acariciaba la suave mejilla del chico secando la humedad de esta, -Yo… yo… (Sonrojándose) ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI NO TENGO MEMORIA ALGUNA O SI TENGO QUE MORIR POR TUS PROPIAS MANOS, YO LOS CUMPLIRÉ TODOS!- el chico levanto una vez más la voz, el joven de oscura cabellera poso una mano en su rostro, algo choqueado ya de toda aquella situación y casi como un murmullo preguntó el porqué tanta insistencia y sacrificio que para él le parecían vacíos ya que no había bases para que existieran, -Porque… porque lo único que sé es que tu… tu… me gustas- menciono nerviosamente el chico de esmeralda mirada que trato de que esta se escapara hacia cualquier lugar excepto para ver al joven que se encontraba frente a él, -Es lo único que sé y siento, por eso acepte hacer esto, vestirme así, ser otra persona, solo por ti… para que conocieras quien soy, para que conocieras al desnudo mi corazón… pero creo que tu odio es más fuerte que mi alma, soy alguien tan débil (unas lagrimas mas incesantes aparecieron en los esmeraldas ojos) que ni siquiera tengo la fuerza suficiente para recordar… te- las delicadas y pequeñas manos tallaron sus propios ojos, ya no sabía qué hacer o que decir, dentro de él se desbordaban tantos sentimientos, sentía como su corazón se colapsaba de dolor, pero no moría, algo cruel que tal vez lo marcaría por años… para siempre… -No me importa el método ya, no me importa si tengo que entregar mi propia alma para que…-

El chico no pudo terminar su ruego entre lagrimas, al ver cómo era a alzado por la cintura por las grandes manos del joven Duque, el cual lo llevo hacia la cama de la habitación, recostándolo lentamente en esta, el chico de esmeraldas ojos pudo observar como una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven, este se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del pequeño, y lentamente rozando sus labios con los del chico, lo beso, al principio lenta y dulcemente, hasta que el chico respondió temeroso a este, el joven Duque comenzó a besarlo con más fuerza, hasta casi esfumar todo el aire del chico rubio que lo miro con algo de miedo, mas cuando el joven se separo de su boca para que tomara un poco de aire. Este pudo leer en los esmeraldas ojos todas las dudas surgidas en su dueño, acercándose lentamente otra vez al inocente rostro, haciendo que los parpados del pequeño se cerraran y haciendo que estos temblaran al sentir como el lóbulo de su oreja era mordido lentamente –Tu dijiste que no importaba el método-, al decir esto, y antes de que pudiera escuchar alguna temerosa excusa, la tímida boca era devorada una vez más por la del joven, desgarrando el poco aire que el chico alcanzaba a tomar, la lengua del frío joven era insaciable, trataba de estar a la altura pero no podía, sentía que era torpe y dejo que el joven de negros cabellos lo instruyera, estos a su vez fueron acariciados tiernamente por las pequeñas y suaves manos, una de estas fue tomada dulcemente por la muñeca y a la vez besada por dulces mordidas, aquellas caricias hacían que el chico rubio se excitara lentamente, los besos y leves mordiscos trazaban invisiblemente el camino hasta sus hombros y cuello, el cual fue mordido con más fuerza haciendo que este acto, excitará aun más al pequeño, haciendo que arqueara levemente su espalda, preludio de la pasión que nacía en aquella habitación, y levantando levemente la espalda de este, la mano del joven Duque acaricio las caderas del chico, que gracias al Corsé, tomaban una forma exquisita, deslizándose lentamente hasta el cordel que amarraba a este, lo desato lentamente al mismo tiempo que saboreaba el pálido y suave cuello, mordisqueando los finos hombros del chico.

Dulcemente quito el corsé y la falda del vestido, dejando al chico sin nada, este a su vez se sonrojó, avergonzado y algo temeroso, -¿Qué pasa… tienes miedo?- pregunto lascivamente el joven de dorada mirada, que lo observaba atentamente, admirando aquel delicado y a la vez auto prohibido cuerpo, el chico rubio se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, -Es que… esta… es mi… primera vez… así… y… no se… no sé cómo actuar- el temblar del pequeño al igual que su hablar, fue tranquilizado por la enguantada mano que acaricio su suave rostro, -No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí- los dorados ojos se transformaron, de los fríos y lascivos, a unos más tiernos y protectores, sus palabras le daban seguridad al chico que sonrió y asintió lentamente con su cabeza, el joven Duque se quito los guantes estirándolos con su boca, este acto hizo que el chico se sonrojara y se excitara un poco más al ver aquella pose, las manos del joven eran cálidas, acariciaban su cuerpo, recorriendo cada rincón, cada caricia era excitante al igual que sus labios friccionando su pecho, besándolo, mordisqueando sus rozados pezones, los cuales eran besados dulcemente, la lengua cálida, se deslizaba por todo este, sus piernas también eran recompensadas por estos actos, haciendo que el chico dejara escapar débiles gemidos.

Por instinto, el pequeño, comenzó a desabrochar la blanca camisa del joven Duque al mismo tiempo que este ahogaba el aire del chico con otro incontenible beso, su lengua se tornaba cada vez mas deliciosa, al punto de no querer separarse de esta.

Las caricias seguían, el chico rubio comenzaba a aprender rápidamente y a ponerlo en práctica automáticamente, hasta que el joven Duque quedo solo con su pantalón negro levemente desabrochado, la cintilla de su cabello se había perdido en una de las tiernas e inocentes caricias, dejando su cabello suelto y algo alborotado, lentamente bajo sus caricias hasta llegar al miembro levemente excitado del pequeño, este dio un leve salto al sentir como este era introducido levemente en la boca del Joven, este comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, primero lentamente, degustando el auto prohibido sabor de aquel mimbro, lamiéndolo imparablemente e introduciéndolo seguidamente de nuevo a su boca, no dejando ningún lapso de descanso en el interminable éxtasis, haciendo que los leves y ahogados gemidos del pequeño, se hicieran cada vez más fuertes y contantes, que para los oídos del joven Duque, se tornaban en una hermosa melodía de señales que lo ayudaban a llenar de placer a su "Ex-amo", hasta que un grito casi ahogado escapo de la boca del chico, al mismo tiempo que decía el nombre "Gilbert", un cálido y blanquecino liquido cayó sobre la mejilla del joven Duque, sus dorados ojos observaron como el chico respiraba estrepitosamente y su rostro rojizo eran pruebas de la excitación total que llego a sentir el pequeño, -¿Te encuentras bien Oz?- el chico, que tenía sus manos sobre su rostro, las retiro para mostrar una sonrisa –S.. si- al decir esto, se incorporo y para sorpresa de Gilbert, Oz lamió la sucia mejilla, terminando esta caricia con un suave beso en esta, el joven a su vez, beso dulcemente la boca del chico, el cual supo corresponder correctamente, -¿Estás listo?- pregunto lascivamente pero a la vez dulcemente el joven de dorada mirada, -¿Preparado?, ¿para qué?- pregunto un poco desconcertado Oz, casi como un murmullo… -Para hacer mía tu alma- la grande mano del joven Duque acaricio el rostro del pequeño, este se ruborizo más de lo acostumbrado, y sin decir nada solo asintió con su cabeza, Gilbert lo tomo nuevamente por las caderas, acomodando a Oz en cuatro patas sobre la gran cama, haciendo que este le diera la espalda.

De uno de los pequeños muebles cercanos a la cama, saco una botella con un extraño liquido de uno de los cajones de este, remojando uno de sus dedos, el joven Duque acaricio el suave trasero del chico, el cual trato de excusarse nervioso, -No te preocupes, te preparare para que no te duela demasiado- al decir esto, el chico rubio dio un pequeño quejido al sentir como el dedo de Gilbert se introducía levemente dentro de él, -Gil.. yo ahh… yo no ahhh-, -Ya está dentro, solo acostúmbrate un poco- al decir esto, el dedo del joven Duque comenzó a moverse dentro de Oz, con este acariciaba las suaves paredes internas, haciendo que el chico gimiera al principio de dolor, pero mientras más se movía y acariciaba, sus gemidos eran de excitación, aquella extraña y salvaje caricia era apasionante, el mismo cuerpo de Oz, comenzó instintivamente a mover hacia adelante y atrás correspondiendo los movimientos de aquel dedo, haciendo que su miembro también se excitará una vez más, al ver esto Gilbert saco lentamente su humedecido dedo del interior del chico y sacando su propio miembro de su pantalón, comenzó a acomodarlo en el pequeño trasero, acariciando el tembloroso y excitado agujero con la punta de este, Oz sentía una interna desesperación, deseaba seguir sintiendo aquellas caricias, y sin esperárselo, dio un leve grito de dolor al sentir como el miembro de su compañero se introducía en el, haciendo que su respiración se agitara mas, el pecho de Gilbert descanso levemente sobre la espalda del pequeño, –Voy a introducirlo todo- murmuro en el oído del chico, el cual replico para que no lo hiciera, pero era tarde ya, Gilbert dio una rápida embestida, introduciéndose completamente en el interior del antes virgen chico, el cual dio un grito que trato de ahogar en una de las almohadas cercanas.

La respiración de Gilbert era levemente agitada, esta noche era lo que el calladamente mas deseaba desde tiempo atrás, el acto auto prohibido que él no se atrevía a realizar, aunque dentro de sí mismo nacía el sentimiento de culpabilidad de aprovecharse de aquella situación, mas sin en cambio, sus auto reproches fueron acallados al ver la esmeralda mirada y el escuchar la entrecortada voz de Oz que le pedía que se moviera, e instintivamente comenzó a dar unas suaves embestidas en el trasero del chico, haciendo que este instintivamente se comenzara a mover en círculos, para placer de ambos, los gemidos eran incesantes, cada uno mas deleitable que el anterior, rápidamente la mano de Gilbert se encontraba masturbando el miembro del pequeño, rápida y fuertemente, haciendo que Oz gimiera aun mas fuerte, la mano del joven se humedeció bastante, al mismo tiempo que seguían las interminables y exhortantes embestidas, poso la sucia mano a unos centímetros del rostro del chico, que sin orden o palabra alguna, estiro levemente su rostro, hasta que con su lengua comenzó a limpiarla, los sucios dedos lentamente fueron introducidos en su pequeña boca, el chico los saboreaba y mordía de vez en cuando, haciendo que esta acción excitara aun mas al joven, sacando su mano de esta, y tomando de nuevo la cintura del chico, Gilbert se dejo caer sobre su propia espalda, jalando al pequeño hacia el mismo, haciendo que este terminara recostado sobre su pecho, dejando una pequeña pausa a las deliciosas embestidas, y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, volvió a embestir al recostado pequeño al mismo tiempo que mordía el pálido cuello, cada vez con mas fuerza, al mismo nivel de la excitación que le causaba poseer el ya no virgen cuerpo de Oz, haciendo que este jalara con una de sus manos el negro cabello del joven, gimiendo aun mas fuerte, ofreciendo algunos dulces gritos al sentir el dolor de aquella mordía en su cuello, hasta que unos delicados y finos ríos de cálida y roja sangre comenzaron a recorrer y acariciar el pálido cuello del pequeño, Gilbert, al degustar la sangre en su boca, comenzó a lamber la herida ocasionada por el desbordante placer de esa noche.

Oz temblaba, su cuerpo se extasiaba cada vez mas, ya no sabia cuantas veces su cuerpo estallaba en placer liquido, dulce para su maestro en aquellas artes carnales, y sin darle un descanso a este y a su propio cuerpo, el cual aun no se saciaba, se incorporo , dando la espalda al joven, sentado sobre las caderas de este, y sin alguna otra orden, comenzó a moverse de arriba a bajo, empalándose lenta y diestramente al miembro del joven, haciendo que este, sorprendido, se excitara aun mas, -Gilbert… ahhh… yo… Gil…- su nombre entre gemidos, fue algo que no espero que lo incitara aun mas a continuar, y parando aquellos dulces movimientos, giro a Oz hasta que su rostro ruborizado y a la vez lascivo clamando por mas placer, estuviera frente al suyo para admirarlo con su dorados ojos, sus manos que tomaban al pequeño por la cadera una vez mas, comenzaron a alzarlo, dejando caer su trasero sobre su miembro aun excitado en el interior del chico, -Oz- murmuro dulcemente el joven de oscuros cabellos, que eran alborotados una vez mas por las pequeñas manos que desconcertadas y locas buscaban de donde sostenerse para asosegar todo el exhortante placer, y jalando de el, hizo que la cabeza del Gilbert se separara de la suya unos centímetros, hasta que ambas miradas se unieran hasta hacerse una en deseo y necesidad, y antes de esperárselo, ahora la boca del joven estaba siendo devorada por la del pequeño, que mordía los labios a la misma fuerza que las auto embestidas lo hacían llegar cada vez mas al clímax.

Gilbert al ver aquel dulce libertinaje, dejo caer al pequeño de costado, sobre la cama, levantando una de sus piernas, la cual descanso en el fuerte hombro del joven, que para sorpresa del chico, el joven volvió a introducirse dentro de el, penetrándolo con mas fuerza, podía sentir como el interior del pequeño lo succionaba cada vez mas, haciendo al joven excitarse aun mas, el pequeño levanto uno de sus manos, rozando sus temblorosos dedos inundados de placer con el negro cabello, para su sorpresa, esta fue tomada por una de las grandes manos que lo jalaron levemente hacia el, para devorarlo con otro beso, el cual fue bien aceptado y correspondido por el pequeño, que al mismo tiempo que era devorado por este beso, friccionaba su esmeralda mirada con la dorada, y sin esperar algún parpadeo mas por parte del pequeño, una vez mas el joven se encontraba mordiendo, saboreando la aun virgen y susceptible herida, haciendo que el pequeño gritara aun mas profundamente de dolor, mezclado con exhortante e infinito placer, haciendo que sus esmeraldas ojos se inundaran de lagrimas ocasionadas por el dolor… -Gilbert, ya… ahhh… ya no… ahaah… por favor- la dorada mirada se volvió la de un villano cazando a media noche a su presa, podía escuchar los entrecortados ruegos, del chico, -Pa…para ahhh… para… por favor… ah- otra suplica entre gemidos... el joven ensordecía sus oidos a estas y acercándose al oído de Oz solo susurro –Te dije que haría mía tu alma…-

Esa noche seria inolvidable, casi perdurable, en la cual, tatuaría de placer el alma de su amo, que por primera vez, se intercambiaban los papeles, "el sirviente haciendo suyo al amo", aunque dentro de el renacía un poco el rencor por haber sido olvidado, haciendo que su propio orgullo le aconsejara, como conciencia oscura, tienta al mas noble de los seres a cometer un pecado.

Levanto la otra pierna del chico haciéndola descansar también sobre su otro hombro, comenzó a penetrar al chico una vez mas, el cual de espaldas sobre la cama, empuñaba sus manos sobre las sabanas, abriendo lentamente sus esmeraldas ojos que una vez mas se adentraron en los dorados, transparentando su propia alma en el verdecido lago de emociones, Gilbert a su vez con los suyos, le recitaba una muda promesa, ignorando si esta llegaría al pequeño... "Te tatuare tan profundo, delicioso, prohibido... desgarradoramente te haré mio, así, jamás osaras a olvidar a tu dueño disfrazado del fiel y abnegado sirviente"... ambas respiraciones eran agitadas, ambos cuerpos se volvían uno, en necesidad, instintos, hambre, pasión hasta que ambos llegaron a la excitación total, haciendo que Oz se dejara venir en el desnudo abdomen de Gilbert y este a su vez en el interior del pequeño, este sentía una extraña calidez dentro de el que lo recorría, trato de ahogar su llanto con sus manos sobre su rostro, -¿Estas lastimado?- pregunto algo exaltado Gilbert, -No... no merezco ser tu amo Gil, he cometido el peor de los pecados... te olvide... debes odiarme, no merezco tu promesa de eternidad que me hiciste hace tiempo- el joven de dorada mirada se sorprendió al escuchar los sollozos del pequeño y arrebatando los brazos de este sobre el rostro, le pregunto exaltado y nervioso si podía recordarlo, Oz solo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas lo observaban temeroso, Gilbert lo tomo entre sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente, -Cualquier cosa que pase, yo estaré a tu lado , conozco la oscuridad que cargas en tu interior... conoces mis debilidades, la luz no nos conecta, solo las sombras, por eso, no importa lo que pase, siempre seré tu sirviente...- el chico levemente se desato de aquel abrazo, trato de excusarse, pero unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, silenciandolos, dejando solo la mente del pequeño responder aquellas palabras -Nunca te traicionare ("¡Pero yo lo hice al olvidarte!"), no dejare que nadie te haga daño ("¡Solo tu puedes hacerlo!")... porque tu eres mi amo ("Mentiroso, yo siempre te he pertenecido, desde la primera vez") - las palabras de Gilbert y los pensamientos de Oz se mezclaban, y sellando aquellos mudos pensamientos con otro beso, Gil abrazo fuertemente a Oz, sonriendo, al parecer aquellos pensamientos le habían rozado en el corazón, comprendiéndolos, sin necesidad de escucharlos, Oz a su vez no deseaba que aquella noche terminara jamas y tomando el rostro de su "fiel sirviente" entre sus sus suaves manos lo beso, Gilbert correspondió aquel dulce acto, entendiendo la orden del pequeño, de devorar una vez mas su alma, entregándosela para que la volviera ha hacer suya, el joven solo sonrió, -Como ordenes- asintió la orden el joven, ambas bocas una vez mas se devoraban una a la otra, pero esta vez con mas pasión de la ya desbordada ,y lentamente el chico cayo sobre la cama y sobre el, el nuevo dueño de su alma, que entrego sin memoria alguna, solo con los sentimientos tatuados y al desnudo de su corazón, los cuales, aunque la memoria sea robada, aquellos imborrables tatuajes eternos como la inmortalidad del alma, y entre mudas palabras Oz le recito el único deseo callado por años a su dueño "Sumergerme en tus brazos y hazme desconocer el tiempo, abrigándome en los tuyos para no sentir el correr del tiempo y creer en la existencia la eternidad a tu lado"

FIN


End file.
